Behind The Scences With Yoda
by Bloody Tormenter
Summary: From Yoda in a talk show with Anakin to clubbing with Chewbacca to Darth Vader in a motorcycle fighting over pixy stix! REVIEW please!


Anakin Skywalker steps in front of the camera....  
  
Anakin: Hello lady's and gentlemen welcome to "Back to the Movies". Today my guess is a very old friend of mine, Mr. Yoda.  
  
...Crowd Applause as Yoda walks out....  
  
Yoda: Hello, Grateful I am to have such an opportunity, Much thanks I give.  
  
....Takes a seat beside Anakin...  
  
Anakin: Well Yoda what was it like to work on the Star Wars movies? Yoda: Much fun it was. Nice people indeed, very creative actors. Anakin: Master Yoda what do you like to do on our spare time? Yoda: One likes to get out, The force can not betray me in having a good time. Much like to go out clubbing. Anakin: You clubbing...*stares in shock*...anyways...who was did you enjoy seeing the most on the set? Yoda: Enjoyed seeing Chewbacca I did, always good for a laugh was he.  
  
.....Crashes come from behind stage as A crazy Chewbacca comes out with a machine gun. Chewbacca shots it off into the audience as Anakin dives under the table....  
  
Yoda: Hmmm, much fun looks like.  
  
...Yoda pulls out a lightsaber as he attacks Anakin. Anakin rushes out from under the table as he remembers he left his lightsaber at home. As Yoda goes to drive his lightsaber through Anakin's head Obi One steps forth from the shadows.  
  
Obi One: Master Yoda, What has gotten into you? I have never seen you..  
  
....Obi One is cut off by Luke slicing off his head with his lightsaber. Yoda, Chewbacca, and Luke regroup and head out. They end up at local candy store where they get some pixy stixz...  
  
Yoda: yummm!!! MORE FOR ME..nyhahahaha..*jumps up and down as he reaches for more*..  
  
Luke: Master Yoda I think you had one too many *slaps his hand*  
  
....Yoda glares hard at Luke and waves his hand. He lifts Luke high into the air as he grabs hold of the pixy stixz. Meanwhile Chewbacca sits under the table eating starburst....  
  
Yoda: Strong you have become young Luke, but not strong enough to interfere with MY PRECIOUS!  
  
Luke: You will regret this Master Yoda. *Reaches for lightsaber*  
  
Yoda: Not so fast. *takes Luke lightsaber* No one can save you!  
  
....Hears bang at the door as Darth Vader rolls in on a motor cycle....  
  
Yoda: Nice wheels you have.*admires the hand crafted work and the design of the Death Star on the side*....  
  
Vader: Yes..I bought it on sale.what are you doing to my son..  
  
Yoda: tried to steal my pixy stixz did, he had to pay he did..*glares at Vader*..their all mine they are, tell you MINE! MINE! MINE!...HAHAHAAHAHA!...take from me no one can! Hehehe...*huttles into a little ball and rocks back and forth*...mine! mine! all mine! Hahahahaha!..force is strong but it shall not take from me..I must have pixy stixz..hehe..i'm safe so safe..  
  
Vader: Yo..Did you take your medication today.*stares at him intensively*..A 900 year old dude like yourself shouldn't be eating so much sugar..*reaches for box of pixy stixz*..how many have you had?  
  
Yoda: 1, 2, 9, 18, 40, maybe hundred!..*shoves more into his mouth*..hehehe but good they are..and mine they shall be..*Pulls out a cell phone shaped like a pixy stix*...hello, order 10 thousand more boxes of these I must, pixy stixz are good they are...bill to platinum car you will..*guzzles down 3 more pixy stixz*  
  
Vader: Yoda you need help  
  
Yoda: I will not tolerate your threats,Strong you are but stronger am I...*Pulls out ligthsaber*...Duel we will in honor of pixy stixz...  
  
Vader: As you wish *pulls out ligthsaber*  
  
...the two start in a fierce battle...  
  
Luke: This is great but will some get me down from here!  
  
....Yoda tuns around and releases Luke, as Luke tumbles toward the ground.....  
  
Vader: Why must we fight why can't we share the pixy stixz? *Withdraws lightsaber*  
  
Yoda: Right you are *reaches out hand*  
  
...Vader takes hand as Yoda swings the lightsaber and cuts of Vader's arm. Vader looks up as Yoda then cuts Vader into two. Yoda then turns towards Luke and Chewbacca. He then cuts both of them in half and makes his way home with his boxes of pixy stixz..... 


End file.
